


"Half of an Omega"

by SoftieGyeomie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Park Jinyoung | Jr., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Bambam, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Confused Kim Yugyeom, Fencer Jackson Wang, M/M, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kim Yugyeom, Omega Verse, Top Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftieGyeomie/pseuds/SoftieGyeomie
Summary: Yugyeom is an omega, although his body doesn't work as it should. So many visits to the doctor and experiments with his body makes that at 19 he's frustrated and disillusioned thinking that he will never find his mate.But one day he meets Mark's new roomate and everything is confusing,





	1. Chapter 1

People normally shows his nature around 15 to 18 years old, some take more time. Omegas present mostly around 15-16 years old, alphas around 16-18 and if someone doesn't present as any of those two, they are automatically a beta, but they actually wait till to around 21 to confirm it.

For Yugyeom everything started when he was 15 and it was terrible, one day he woke up with a fever and his body ache everywhere, so everyone though that he was sick, everything normal. It was the second day he was like that when his mom just _knew_ what was going on, so she just waited to happen, staying close to his son when he was awake giving him the comfort he needed in that moment. When Alphas present was way too easy, they just start they rut that it last around 24 hours and that's it. But with omegas is different and worse, they have the pre-heat symptoms, just like Yugyeom was experiencing, then heat could last from 5 days to a whole week, that every 3 months for the rest of their lives.

The night of the third day being 'sick' he was feeling better, the fever had dropped significantly and his body didn't ache anymore, so he got up to get a glass of water and came back to his bed, he was about to fall asleep again when the cramps started around his lower stomach, he was confused as hell, he didn't eat anything more than soup this couple of days, how can he get a stomach ache? He tried to ignore it but it become stronger with time and when he started to feel hot and sweaty he just remembered his biology class when they talked about omegas and their heats and then he understood what was going on: he was presenting _as an omega_ and ** _he was going into heat_** _._ Great.

He didn't remember much after that, the only thing he remember is when he was at a hospital office signing papers to make his omega nature official.

But things started to get complicated after that, his second heat was way too short, only 4 days compared to the week that the first one lasted, they ignore it because first heats are always irregular, the body needs to get used to it. But the third one never came.

Yugyeom went doctor to doctor to see what was wrong with his body, doing every test that the doctors asked for to get to the answer, almost a year passed when they finally got an answer.

-You certainly are a special case, boy-The doctor said- you are what we call a 'Half of an Omega'

-A what? -Yugyeom asked- what does that mean?

-It means that you had enough hormones to present, but now your body doesn't produce them anymore, that's the reason you don't have heats, we have to run more tests to see what we can do, but i have to tell you is not much, some supplements can help but they not always work, this cases are rare but the ones i have seen the only thing that had have help was to meet the right alpha, the body automatically would produce the right hormones and everything will be back to normal.

-But… this means that he is infertile? Until he "meets the right alpha"? -Yugyeom mom asked, kind of confused.

-Well… yes, but is more than that, he won't experience some things that a normal omega would, he would be mostly like a beta -the doctor look at Yugyeom- we don't know which behaviors will stay with you or if you will have any omega behaviors, you know? it all depends on how many hormones your body will produce with time -the doctor take some papers and show them to the younger- the tests that we have taken show us that you do produce some amount of hormones but they're not enough, so we have to wait and see how your body will work.

At the age of 16 Yugyeom didn't care much, he was just annoyed about the _so many doctor appointments_ he needed to go but when he started to see how his classmates were getting into relationships, getting their mates, it's when his omega side started to show, one of the behaviors that he developed was to make nests, omegas usually do that when they are in heat or when they are distress, so making nests was his way to comfort himself.

When he told his friends about his condition everyone was confused " _Are you an omega or not?_ " was the common question. Every time he said that he was an omega to new people someone will ask him if he was sure or told him to stop lying, that he didn't acted like an omega, so he just started to say that he was a beta, it was much easier.

 

**_-Until you find the right alpha._ **

The fuck that even means? He has met a lot of alphas and any of them made him feel any different, some of his friends are alphas and nothing happened! He have read somewhere that when a "half of a omega" met the "right alpha" it could trigger their heat, but that haven't happened yet and here he was, at his second semester of his first year of college and any fucking alpha have make him go into heat.

 

He currently was on Jinyoung lab, he was doing his 3-monthly test to check his hormones. His hyung studies biology, he specializes in omegas and alphas and how their bodies work.

He knows Jinyoung (and most of his group of friends) since school, all of them knows about his situation, but Jinyoung was mostly interested because it helped with his investigation… well he also was worry about his friend but since he was in school and he read about "half omegas" he was just so curious how they body worked and was so excited when Yugyeom told them that day, so he worked his way till this point so he can know more about Yugyeom body and maybe do something to fix his problem.

 

-Not much change… the supplements are doing absolutely nothing- Jinyoung said with a frown on his face, he was frustrated- This is the third time i change the recipe.

-Told you, nothing works on me.

Yugyeom was bored of all of this, the tests, the questions, the experiments, everything, he just accepted to go with this investigation because the University give him money for this and because it helped Jinyoung to get his degree.

-Uh… i will see what did i do wrong so i can fix it.

-You do you but i tell you, the only wrong here is my body -He looks at his phone- can i stay here? My class don't start in more than an hour.

-Yeah, your presence helps me -He said while he was looking at some papers.

Yugyeom lay down on a couch that was there and message Bambam (his best friend and roommate) who was annoyed with him because Yugyeom keep doing a nest on his side of the room. Well... he can't help it! Doing it elsewhere it just felt wrong, and it's not like he does it all the time, only when he feels sad and yesterday he was watching an episode of the drama he was obsessed lately and the episode was very much sad and he just felt the need to do it and lay there for the rest of the day, that’s all! Bambam is just being whiny.

He was going through his Instagram feed, seeing how happy some of his old classmates were with their partners, how some of the omegas he had met through doctor appointments were with theirs mates _“Will I ever get that?”_ he thought. He has tried dating, really, he tried with alphas and with a beta, but nothing worked, the alphas eventually get frustrated with him because he didn’t react to them, to their scent, so they just leave him, and with the beta it just didn’t felt right, it was almost uncomfortable sometimes. He was just 19 but he decided that dating wasn’t for him, that he won’t try again, until he meets _“the right alpha”_ he huffs, even just thinking about it was ridiculous. So no, no more dating for him, even if he wants it so desperately, no… just no. Hi body wasn’t made for that.

-I want to try something totally new this time -Jinyoung says out of nowhere- So there is a possibility that I won’t give you supplements this trimester, so I will check your number more often, every 2 weeks I think, is that ok? -He finally looks at Yugyeom

_“No, it is not, stop trying”_ he wanted to say, he was just damn tired of everything that had to do with his body, everytime he was here it reminds him how fucked up his body was, and now he will have to be here every two weeks? Hell no… but he didn’t have the heart to refuse, he knows how important this experiment was to Jinyoung, how much time he spend on this. Before, when Yugyeom was still on school, the omegas that worked with him left him after two or three tests, saying that was useless and he should drop the matter, like everyone else, but Jinyoung refuse to do that, even though it looked like he hadn’t do much after all this time, he actually achieve more than most at his age, he had made a supplement that helped for a while, his level of hormones increase, not much, not enough for him to even have heat symptoms, but the number was higher, and they had hope, but they stayed at the same level till this day and everything it’s frustrating again, why his body didn’t cooperate?

 

The younger looked at his hyung and sighed.

-Yeah, sure, it’s fine -Jinyoung gave him a pained smile and he started to work again.

Yugyeom was going through his social media again when Mark send a message to their group chat

 

**Markie Hyung** : _Are you guys busy? I know any of you have class at this hour_

**DoubleB:** _I'm not, whazzup?_

**Bummie Hyung:** _whats wrong?_

**Markie Hyung:** _I wanna introduce you guys to someone ^^_

**Bummie Hyung:** _Your new roommate?_

**JaeJae:** _oh, hyung have a new roommate? Cool!_

**Dandelion:** _we all have time now, right? on the same place?_

**Markie Hyung:** _yesss i'm here already_

**Markie Hyung:** _hurry up_

**Bummie Hyung:** _i'm not gonna run_

 

-Hyung, are you busy? -Yugyeom said from the couch

-Mmh… not so much, why?

-Mark hyung wants to introduce us his new roommate.

-Oh ok, sure, i can continue this later -he said while changing his lab coat into a hoodie- When did Mark hyung got another roommate?

-He said something about an exchange student last semester, someone being an old friend? I don't remember

-God please, not another alpha, that's all i ask- He said while they were heading out, Yugyeom just laughed.

In their groups of friends there were enough alphas, Mark, Jaebum and Jinyoung, then there was Youngjae and Yugyeom as omegas (if you count Yugyeom as one/he always says that) and Bambam as a beta. All this mix was together since school, Yugyeom and Bambam were friends with Youngjae who friend with Jaebum Hyung because of music class, Jaebum and Jinyoung were best friends since little kids and both were friends with Mark, so they just got together and form their group. And after they all present any of them have the heart to leave the group, mostly after what happened to Yugyeom and the hard time he was going through they all felt that they needed to be there for him, so life made him stay together till this day. The alphas don't fight much, only having arguments when they are going to start they rut, but nothing more than that.

The three of the alphas are very protective over their omegas, they're even protective over Bambam. Yugyeom was very thankful for that actually, his lack of hormones made very difficult to difference the smells of the people around him, so he had had some not so good encounters with alphas in the past, so having them around is very helpful.

They got to the café the group always go to, it was close to the campus but it wasn't very popular because it didn't have Wi-Fi so students weren't very interested in that place, they boys go there because nobody was there and they could chat in peace.

When Jinyoung opened the door the smell of an alpha hit Yugyeom immediately _"maybe someone will start his rut"_ Yugyeom thought, the only times he can differ a smell is when a omega will start they heat or when an alpha will start they rut, but his theory was thrown out the window when he saw the only people there were his friends, and he knew for a fact that any of them would start their rut anytime soon.

-Are you going in or what? -Jinyoung asked when he saw that Yugyeom wasn't moving

-What? Oh yeah, yes

Jinyoung looked at him weird but he didn't say anything.

-Oh! Yugyeom and Jinyoung are here -Mark said- guys, this is Jackson, my new roommate and an old friend

Yugyeom was shocked, he couldn't believe the beauty he was seeing.

-Hi, i'm Jinyoung, nice to meet you -Jinyoung looked at the younger

-I ah… uhm… i'm Yugyeom- _So smooth, uh? Idiot._

Jackson laughed- _how beautiful-_ hi, i'm Jackson Wang- He smiled and Yugyeom felt how his heart skipped a beat.

They both take a seat, Yugyeom between Youngjae and Bambam.

-Where are you from? -Jinyoung asked.

-Oh, i'm from China.

-China? How did you meet Mark Hyung then? -Jaebum asked with a frown.

-We met when i was there for exchange last year of school, remember? Jackson was the first person i met - Mark answered.

-I actually have forgot about that -Jinyoung laughed

Everyone started to go in the conversation quite easily, Jackson was a very outgoing person and didn't have trouble to talk with new people. Yugyeom didn't follow the conversation though, he was distracted with the smell, a very strong alpha smell, maybe Jackson was an alpha? And he was going on his rut? He couldn't help it, it wasn't normal for him to decipher such a defined smell.

-You ok? - Youngjae asked him- You look confused- Yugyeom looked at him, Youngjae wasn't distracted nor even attracted to the scent, and for omegas, the smell of an alpha on his rut can trigger their heat, and Youngjae looked normal.

-Hyung, can you smell something strong? Like an alpha kind of strong?

-What? No, i smell the normal- Youngjae looked at him- Wait… you can smell an alpha? Like, a new alpha?

-The first thing that i smelled when a got here was an alpha, and you know i can't do that -Yugyeom was confused as hell

-Are you serious!?

-Yah! What are you two talking there- Jaebum asked.

-Omega stuff -Youngjae said easily and smile.

-Aish…

Nobody questioned it and they keep going with the conversation, but Yugyeom could feel Jinyoung eyes on him.

-Why did you choose Korea? -Bambam asked

-Well Korea have one of the best trainers on Asia, so i came here so i can learn more from him, also they have a great training plan along with the studies, so...

-Trainer? Are you into sports? - Yugyeom asked.

-I'm a fencer -Jackson smiled

-Not any kind of fencer, an Olympic kind of fencer, you are looking to one of the best fencers of Asia, my friends -Mark said -Gold Medal and all

-Yah! Stop! -Jackson blushed at Mark words.

Everyone was in awe, asking Jackson more about him and his life as a professional fencer, but Yugyeom mind was on the clouds, so Jackson was a athlete, so there is a chance that he was an alpha, but Youngjae said he didn’t smell nothing different, so he couldn’t smell a new scent, which means he couldn’t smell Jackson, but why he could smell something new? Why he could _smell something at all?_ He didn’t understand, his body was unable to decipher new scents, he knows the scents of his friends after all the years they have been together, even with Jinyoung help and the small increase of his hormones he still couldn’t get the full scent of them, but now the smell was so clear, it scream Alpha with all of its letters, and it was so weird, it was the first time in his life that this happened, why now? What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Yugyeom was sit on his class at the back of the room since he wasn’t paying attention at all, he was still very much confused with what happened earlier on the café, you see: he was on a room full of people (and he knew for a fact that there were omegas and alphas in there) and he still couldn't smell anything (more than some needed a shower) so why he was able to smell Jackson? Well, he was assuming that the scent that was stuck in his mind, that warm and strong smell, kind of like cinnamon smell belongs to Jackson, and it goes perfect with that face and raspy voice and _"oh please god, let that be Jackson's smell"_ but what if it wasn't? What if the scent belongs to another alpha?...

And other thing that he was confused for: HOW THE HELL HE KNEW THAT WAS AN ALPHA SMELL? How!? Never in his life had smell an alpha, hell he has never smell not even an omega and now he had recognise that smell right away? it is an omega thing? He needs to read more about his own nature…

He pulls out his phone and search for "omegas behavior", he looked at maybe 10 articles, some of them weren’t very helpful, other were very offensive and others were very inappropriate, before getting with his answer

" _Omegas are more sensitive about scents than Alphas, they can notice and recognize smells much faster and from long distances since it's a way of self-defense unlike alphas, they can only get the smell of other when they are very close. But when an alpha it’s in his rut they can get the smell of omegas, even when they’re not in heat, from even longer distances than omegas, which it can be dangerous since the rut can trigger the heat in any omega”_

So, it is an omega thing, interesting… but how they can recognize the smell? Do all alphas smell alike?

“ _Why is everything so confusing”_ Yugyeom cries in his arms. If you think about, he can go to Jinyoung and ask all the questions he has, but what he will going to say? “ _Hi hyung, suddenly a could recognize an alpha scent and I’m confused as hell”_ Jinyoung will freak out for sure, and do a million test on the spot, so no, he needs to come in with another idea.

He was trying to think a way to go to Jinyoung with all of his questions without him getting suspicions when his phone ring in his hand, he unblocked it, it was a message from their group chat and it seems that they already added Jackson, well that was fast. He started to read the messages, nobody was paying attention to their classes except for Jinyoung, he chuckled to some things that they were saying but then he thought about it and frowned, now Yugyeom has his doubts, Jaebum and Jinyoung seemed to get along very well with the new addition, and between alphas things are always complicated, just because the three alphas on their group of friends knew each other before they presented things are easy, but they still have their arguments, but between new alphas the story is totally different, he had seen his hyungs getting into very heated fights before but with Jackson things went very easily, they chatted and joked around until all needed to get to class, so he has his doubts with Jackson being an alpha.

He sighed, what was the point though? Why he wanted to know? Why he **_needed_** to know? If Jackson was a beta, because of experience, he wouldn’t be with him because it would felt wrong, and if it turns out that Jackson it is actually an alpha, the older would get bored and left him just like everyone else, but what if the older was a omega? He has never been with an omega before, maybe it could work? It’s not like omegas couldn’t be with omegas, some of the omegas he met when he went to the doctor almost everyday are in relationships with his own kind and they are very happy with each other, he sighed hard _when did he thought that Jackson would pay attention to him?_ The other was so handsome and smart and god that body, also the boy was an athlete for god sake “ _and you think he would think of you to be more than a friend? Yeah, sure”_ and only with that though he wanted to leave the class and be in his room and make a nest with all of his blankets and pillows and stay there forever, but he also didn’t want to be alone so he opted to pass by Jinyoung lab and stay there the rest of the day till Bambam comeback to the dorm. So, he was the first one to leave the class when the professor tells them that they can go and went to buy some food for him and his hyung, and some more for later.

He was walking through the corridors without paying much attention to his surroundings when he crashed with someone making him drop the bag with all of the food, he immediately went to collect all that have fallen.

-I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention -Yugyeom stopped at hearing that raspy voice, and then it hit him:

 

_The scent_

**_Jackson._ **

 

-Jackson-hyung? -Yugyeom looked up to see, in fact, Jackson picking up the food along with some books that had fallen too in the crash.

-Oh! Yugyeom! -The smile that he gives him was so big that he could feel his stomach doing funny things- I thought you weren’t on this building? I mean, it’s not like I don’t like seeing you, it’s just that the music program it’s on the other side of the campus? Or it’s me being confused, I keep getting lost in here- Jackson laughed, and oh my god _he remembers_ and also **_he doesn’t mind seeing him_** (ok, maybe he was making a big of a deal, he just told him what he was studying a couple of hours ago, and what he said it doesn’t mean anything at all _but still_ )

-Oh, no, I mean yes… uh -they both laughed- my classes are in the other building, I’m here to see Jinyoung-hyung… I didn’t know you have classes in here though, didn’t you study kinesiology?

-Oh! You remember -he smile again, and Yugyeom swears his heart stopped for a second- we share some classes here, biology class, you have to know the body if you want to fix it- he explains- And actually I have to go to my next class, that’s the reason I bumped into you, I’m a bit late because I keep getting lost -the older said a bit ashamed.

-It’s ok, the campus is enormous, sometimes I get lost too-he admitted- uhm… I won’t keep you here any longer, so… good luck with your class – He says kind of awkward, but it seems that the other boy didn’t notice.

-Well, if I find first, see you later!

Yugyeom watched Jackson leave, and with him the scent slowly fading, leaving him a bit empty inside and disoriented, he wanted to be surrounded by that smell much longer _“what is wrong with me?”_

He kept walking towards Jinyoung lab thinking about that amazing smell, and how weird it makes him feel, he suddenly got the need to follow the scent, like if that scent belongs to him, like the person that behind that smell belong to him and that thought made him stop on his tracks: The smell, the person behind that smell, he felt it again when he was with Jackson. **_The smell belongs to Jackson_**. He looked back where the older boy had left, knowing that he was long gone and he wasn’t going to see him, but he felt the need to go and look out for him and ask the million questions he has at the moment, but the rational part of him said that it was better to ask those questions to someone that knew about the topic, because Jackson didn’t  know about his condition, so if he ask him it will only lead to more confusion. He groans out loud, gaining some weird look from fellow students near him. _“What do I do with this information now?”_

He finally made to Jinyoung lab, he opened the door without knocking, knowing if his hyung was doing something important he will lock the door. The first thing he saw was the older banging his head against the table and groaning in frustration. Yugyeom chuckled and left a soda beside him along with some chips.

-Not working? -He asked while he took a seat on the couch.

-No, and it’s driving me insane -he said while opening the chip bag with much force than necessary – I don’t know what I’m doing wrong – he pouts -what brings you here?

-What? I can’t be with my hyung now?

-You never come here unless it’s because you are upset and don’t want to be alone, or because something is bothering you, but because you bring food, I say it’s the first option -Yugyeom hated how well he knows him.

He kept silent, and maybe that’s not the best idea right now because he was giving him the answer, but he wasn’t in the mood to deny it, he was so confused and upset, all he wanted was to drown on his blankets and it seems that his hyung could read minds because he heard Jinyoung moving around and a white fluffy blanket appeared on his lap, and without giving a second thought he unfolded and covered himself with it, murmuring a _“thank you, hyung”._ The older chuckled _“you’re welcome”_ and kept doing his work.

They stay quiet for a while, Yugyeom eating his snack and Jinyoung writing stuff both on his computer and on a notebook. When the older let his pencil down and close his computer he looked directly at Yugyeom, who was avoiding his gaze at all costs, and cleared his throat.

-So, are you going to tell me why are you upset or I have to ask until you let it out? -He crossed his arms and have that “don’t fuck with me” look on his face, and the younger question himself on why he decided to come to him on the first place, going to Jaebum-hyung would have been much easier, he wouldn’t have asked anything and just let him cuddle with him.

-It’s nothing, really.

-Nothing? If it is nothing you’ll be on your room by now, but when you’re really upset you don’t want to be alone -The older pointed out- so are you going to tell me or what?

Yugyeom didn’t answer and hide with the blanket, making himself a burrito, and heard Jinyoung sigh -So I take that as a no -The younger chuckled. They stayed quiet again, Yugyeom thinking on how he would tell his friend his problem while listening Jinyoung eats -So… Mark-hyung new roommate was nice -The older starts, testing the waters, and seeing how the younger flinch at his comment he _knew_ what was the problem -That’s it? That’s why you’re upset? -He heard the younger groan and he laughed- Do you like him? Uh? I can’t blame you, he is very handsome.

-HYUNG! STOP! -the younger whined. Jinyoung laughed harder.

-Ok, sorry. But what’s the problem with it? -He asked, he thinks he knows the answer, but he needs Yugyeom to confirm it.

After a short silence Yugyeom showed his face from under the blanket and looked at Jinyoung, and at that moment the older remembers how young his friend actually is and gave him a soft smile -Hyung… how does Jackson smells like?

-Uh? How does Jackson smells? Uhm… good, I think? -The confusion clear on his face.

-No! not like that… how does he _smells_ like? -He tried to emphasize the word so the other could understand.

-Oh! Like that, I get it. He is definitely an alpha -He said- Which is very weird if I think about it-The older made a face.

-Weird? Why?

-Well… he does smell like an alpha, but much sweater? And very calming, it didn’t have that defiant aura that most alphas got, the rivalry wasn’t there, you know? Things with him went very easily, we could talk without any problems and between new alphas that’s something, also, we didn’t felt insecure about him being near you guys, and with the fact that Jaebum-hyung laughed at his jokes… yeah, it’s weird, but a good kind of weird, it makes me want to do some tests on him -He admitted.

_“So, he is an alpha”_ the younger thought _“great.”_ Jinyoung could see the disappointment on his friend face, and his heart ache for him, fully knowing why the fact that Jackson being an alpha was a problem for him. He got up and sit beside Yugyeom, lying a hand on his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

-Don’t be so upset, ok? I feel like Jackson is something else, compare with your past partners… if you could call them that. Jackson is nice and I know we have only known him for a couple of hours, but he is different… leaving all I said earlier aside.

Yugyeom look at him and saw the confidence on his face -But… how? How can you be sure? How do we know that he won’t get tired of me eventually and leave me? Like everyone else? -He mumbled; his voice almost inaudible.

-Well… the way he presented himself for one, he was very nice and humble, he was respectful, even though he is a foreign he used the honorifics -He explained- He seems very honest, he joked around very easily and he was willing to answer all of the questions we had for him and… I don’t know, with the fact that Jaebum-hyung didn’t want to punch him the moment he saw him I say he is better than some -Yugyeom laughed at that, remembering how Jaebum got into a fight with one of his ex-es, at that moment it was terrifying but now it was almost comical -So I say that you should give it a chance, Yugyeomie, don’t give up if you haven’t even started.

Thinking all the possibilities the worst one is that things don’t work out… and he will be alone… again. It was a good idea? It’s worth pass through all the heartbroken moments all over again? Will be worth it?

But if he thinks about it, it’s true that Jackson feels different, leaving all the scent thing aside, he wasn’t an asshole like the other alphas he’d met in his life (even his friends were kind of an assholes sometimes) It was sweet how he talked about his family back in Hong-Kong, the love and affection clear on his voice. His laughed was very contagious and it was very easy to start a conversation with him because everything was interesting. He sighed. _Will be worth it?_

Jinyoung saw how hard he was thinking and sighed -Ok, why don’t you guys start as friends for now, yeah? Testing the waters -He gave him a reassured smile- Take it easy and see how things flow with time.

Yugyeom sighed hard and put his head on his hyung shoulder whispering a “ok” which make Jinyoung smile- That’s my boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! TT uni was hard these days and i didn't have time to write anything, and when i did my computer decided that it was better not to save anything so half of this was written like an hour ago, but i'm still happy how it turned out.  
> Like i said last time, english is not my first language so if you see some errors please let me know!  
> Thank u<3


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been almost three weeks since they met Jackson, and Yugyeom swears that the Chinese boy makes everything more fun with his easy laugh, for him everything was exciting and make everyone excited as well. They let him join they study sessions (they all study together from time to time, even though they all study different things and go in different years) and those were that rare times when the boy is quiet, concentrating on his studies, but that doesn’t last long before he starts talking about this and that and about that cool song he discover the other day, Yugyeom never gets bored of him talking about everything and anything, he will listen to him all day long if you ask him, only if it means to know him better and _be close to that warm scent_. Yugyeom swears he only grew even more attracted to that smell every single day, and also _he can smell him everywhere_ , for real, he always sees him on the campus on his way to class and they shared a small greeting, or in the building where Jinyoung lab was, or in his way to his dorm sometimes he sees the boy walking and they walk together talking about their day. Everything was great.

How long that will last? Yugyeom doesn’t know, is just a matter of time until he will need to explain his nature, _explain what was wrong with him_.

Currently, he was in Jinyoung lab, the older needed those tests, they were running a week late because none of them had the time to do it.

-Well, the numbers went down, like I expected… -he stopped, frowning.

-But? There is something wrong? -the younger worried.

-Uhm… well, is not a bad thing, but is not normal on you -He looked at him, the frown still present- Your numbers are always alike, I mean, all of your hormones are always at the same level but now two of them… change -He said, he showed Yugyeom the papers like the younger will understand them – Those hormones are the ones that, uh, how I explain this? -He scratches his head- To put it on a simple way, these hormones are the ones that triggers the heat on an omega…

Yugyeom looked at his hyung, looking at his face to see if he was joking, but he didn’t see anything -Excuse me, come again? -He asked perplexed.

-Well, the numbers are insignificant, it’s not like you’re going into heat anytime soon, but it’s unusual, this have never happened… and you’re not in any kind of medicine or supplement! -Jinyoung looked just as confused as he felt -Is this a side effect of the last supplement I gave you? Maybe that’s it, it’s the only thing I can think of -He sighed -We’re going to wait those two weeks and see if anything changes, or stays the same -He kept looking at the papers with the numbers and rare words when he looked at the other boy again, the younger stayed quiet and mouth open, still shocked with the news, _what was going on with his body lately?_

-But if we think about it in another way… it’s a good thing, Yugyeomie, it means that your body is working like it supposed to… or at least it’s trying to.

-I-I know it’s a good thing… but, why? Why now? -He said, frustrated- What is going on with my body? First the smell and now this…

-Smell? What smell? - _Crap._

Yugyeom mind went into panic mode, he wasn't supposed to tell Jinyoung about this until he had it figure it, and what he has to figure out? He doesn't know yet and that's why he didn't wanted to tell the other.

Jinyoung was looking at him expectantly with arms crossed and the younger didn't know what to say, telling the truth was the smartest idea but he was scared of his reaction, what if he wanted to do a million more tests to see what is going on or worst, _tell Jackson about it._ He felt bad the moment his thoughts went that way, his hyung is not like that, he is not like the doctors that experimented with his body when he was younger and he was sure that he won't say a thing to Jackson if he ask him to not to do it. He sighed.

-Uhm… well…- he scratched the back of his head- i don't know how to explain this but i… can… i can... smell something? -he said unsure, Jinyoung raised a brow.

-You can smell something -he repeated- something like what? -he asked but he didn't wait for answer- Wait… this has nothing to do with that question you made me the day we met Jackson? The question on how he smells? -he accused him.

-What! You remember that!? How!? -Yugyeom screamed- I mean, why!?

-Of course, i remember! You were so weird that day, and then you ask me that! You never ask that because you say that you don't care -Jinyoung frown got deeper- You ask that day and i got worry, you were acting weird and you _act_ weird around him, so of course i remember -the older sighed- so this has to do with that then?

Yugyeom only nodded, unsure what to say after that confession -You can smell him? Like, you can smell an alpha?

-I think so? I don't know how alphas smell…

-It's natural for us to recognize a smell by instinct, you know? for omegas, other omegas and alphas has this particular scent and feeling for them that they can recognize by instinct, something in you say "this is an alpha" only by smelling them, and even though everyone has a different scent, they all have something alike. Usually, for what i have been told, for omegas, alphas have like this warm kind of scent and it's comforting, like you want to be surrounded by it, and omegas are nice sweet scent that you can trust, or something like that- Jinyoung looked at Yugyeom- and by judging your expression i think i'm right.

Yugyeom was in shock, like, everything the other say about alphas it's what he had felt with Jackson, even though he wasn't sure about the omega thing because he had never smell one before, but _oh my god, that's how Jackson smells_.

-Yeah, yes, you're right… that's how Jackson smells to me-the younger said almost above a whisper. Jinyoung brows lifted in surprised.

\- _You can smell an alpha!?_ AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!? -The older jumped from his seat.

-I uh… i didn't… i didn't know what to say… i was confused.

The older gave him a hug and with that he realized that he had started shaking at some point and took deep breaths to calm down -I know that you're confused and maybe a little bit scared, i'm sorry i overreacted, it just… this is something important because, like i said, you're body it's starting to work like it supposed to, oh well, trying to, i don't what triggered this or if it's just your body changing but… this is good-the other assures him- so, like i said, we're going to wait those two weeks and see how much it changes, ok? -when he felt Yugyeom nod he chuckled.

~~~

Yugyeom was at the library "studding" (he was playing on his phone with his book open) when he felt movement in front of him, and he didn't need to see who it was because he could smell it, he lifted his head and saw Jackson putting his stuff on the table and smile warmly at him.

-Hi, hyung.

-Hi, Yugyeomie -the younger swears he was going blind with that smile- did you finished your classes today?

-Nah, i have one more class in two hours, i'm here killing time and trying to get this reading done.

-Mmmh, not very successful for i can see -he laughed.

-Well… at least i'm killing time -they both laughed.

The silence that follows after wasn't awkward, it was a peaceful comfortable one, Jackson reading and writing what the younger assume it's his homework and him passing another level of his game, everything was good.

-Done! -The older announce while closing his book- This reading was a bitch, but i finally made it -he said while he stretched.

-Took you too long? - The younger said while setting aside his phone to put his full attention on the other.

-Yeah, most of the afternoon yesterday and the whole morning today, when the books are boring it takes me more time to concentrate and get it done -he admitted- and my coach said that if i didn't finish it i couldn't participate on today's training- he pouted. _Cute._

-Your coach it's aware of your homework? Really?

-Oh, yes! Sometimes it's annoying but it helps us to maintain our grades, you know? So i'm grateful for that.

-Oh… cool- _Awkward._

Something in the air was making Yugyeom a bit restless, or better to say _the smell in the air_ was making him restless, now that he has his full attention on the other boy he also has his attention on his scent, on how good and warm and nice his smell was, making him all fuzzy inside, something in him was telling him to get closer  and snuggle on his chest or sit on his lap so he can burrow his face on his neck where his scent gland is and… **Wait.** What?

He snapped out of his _weird_ thoughts and blushed, what was that? Why did he think about all of that?

Suddenly he remembers all the words that Jinyoung said to him that morning, about how his hormones have changed, so maybe that's why he is thinking such _things_. He blushed harder when he realized that Jackson was looking at him with a worried expression, he squirmed on his seat.

-Uh… are you ok? -The older asked, worry clear on his face.

-Yeah… yeah, i'm fine -he said while laughing a bit- sorry

-You sure? I mean, uh, you're blushing, and you space out, also you seem uncomfortable -the other pointed out and Yugyeom understood why he was worried.

-Oh! No, no, no, no! It's not what you think! -If Yugyeom could get even more red on the cheeks he would grow some leaf on the top on his head and live as a tomato the rest of his life- I swear it is not what you think.

-Hey, hey, calm down -Jackson stood and sit beside him- i believe you, don't worry -he said while rubbing his back - even if it was that, i promise i won't make fun of you or anything, really, i know we don't know each other very well, but you can trust me, i will never make fun of you because of that -He gave him the softest smile he has ever seen, and Yugyeom thought that he had melt a bit.

-Thank you, really- he said while leaning more into the touch- but… i don't go into, uh, _that_ -he blushed again, ugh, he is such a kid.

Jackson looked at him, surprised- Oh, really? I, uh, i swear that i have smell some sweetness on you, but it is so faint that i just assume that you were on suppressants, i'm sorry, i should have asked -the other apologized.

And… that's new.

-You… you smelled me? Like a scent? On me? For real? -the shock on his face must have been so clear because Jackson was confused, like really confused. He took his hand out of his back while he separates from him and Yugyeom felt a stung on his heart, but he tried to ignore it.

-Uhh… yeah? - he said, confusion and embarrassment now clear on his face- is it weird? I'm not supposed to?

-Is just… i'm not… you don't… UGH! -the younger was so frustrated that he almost smack his head on the table but he opted to lay on the table and hide his face on his arms, taking deep breaths and thinking if it was a good idea to tell the other about his problem.

Jackson was lost on what to do, so he tried to comfort the other rubbing his back again, letting the younger take his time to think, he didn't want to push him into saying anything he didn't want to say but to being honest he wanted to understand why it was such a big deal that he had recognized a scent on him, is he a beta? It can't be, Jackson had smell tons of omegas in his life, even omegas on suppressants due to his career as an athlete, and Yugyeom smell like one, so what is the big deal?

-I'm… going to tell you something, ok? Like you said before, we don't know each other very well but… i think this is something you need to know if we are going to be, uh, friends -he looked at Jackson and he nodded, so he continued- Uhm… well, you're not wrong, i'm an omega… by paper at least. I presented when i was 15 but after that i never got into heat again, i went to a lot of doctors to see what was wrong and… -he sighed- i was diagnosed as a "half omega"...

-A… what? -Jackson asked and Yugyeom laughed, of course he didn't what he was talking about.

-A "half omega", it means that i'm an omega, obviously because i presented as one, but my body only produced enough hormones for me to present… and that's it, my body don't produce hormones at all so i don't have the normal omega quirks, such as smell and heats, i do have some behaviors i guess? Well, if you talk to Bambam he will tell you that i do nests all the time and that is annoying, but for real he is just a whiny baby because i only do a nest when i fell the need to, and it's not my fault that his side of the room is where i fell the most comfortable -he looked at Jackson, the other was so concentrated on what he was saying that he felt… good having the attention he was receiving, it was the first time in a long time that someone was truly interested on him, beside his friends, obviously

-That's why is so weird that i have smell you… that sounds weird -They both laughed and Yugyeom nodded- oh… but i can swear to you that i can tell you are an omega for your scent, because, at least for me, you have a scent, it's very faint but it is definitely there and it is definitely an omega scent, i swear - the older put his hand beside his chest like a boy scout would do, and Yugyeom laughed at that- like i said earlier, i won't judge you for anything, i'm not that kind of person and i know alphas are well known for being assholes, but i can promise you that i'm not like that. Also, thank you for telling me this, thank you for trusting something so important like that to me and if you need anything or you need someone to talk to, you can count on me.

Jackson said his little speech while looking him in the eyes, never taking his hand away from his back, and his body laying a bit towards him, some of a protective manner and Yugyeom can swear that he fell in love right there, on the library with his books open and forgotten and him blushing like crazy.

-I… trust you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY! it's been so long but first my computer wasn't working and i had to get it fixed and then my phone stopped working and ugh i couldn't finish this chapter because of it, so i'm very sorry  
> So, after this chapter more of JackGyeom will start💖 who wants to see very in love Yugyeom? Hehe


	4. Chapter 4

When Bambam opened the door of his share room, the first thing he saw was a mass of pillows and blankets of various colors and buried in the middle was Yugyeom with his computer on his lap, but he was sure that he wasn't paying attention to whatever was on the screen, the curtains were close but because the sun was bright outside the room wasn't dark. He sighed, he was tired and all he wanted was to lay down on his bed and maybe have a little nap before his night class. Times like this he regrets all his life choices, when he decided than a night class was a good plan? Bambam doesn't know.

 

-Really? I'm tired man, c'mon! -Bambam said while taking off his bag and leaving it on Yugyeom desk, but when the younger didn't react, he whined again and again and then some more, thinking that his friend was just ignoring him but when the younger not even blink once, he got worry, because it seems that the other didn't even acknowledge that he was in the room. He got closer to get a better on look on him, a lost look on his friend face, like he was thinking hard, he put a hand on front on his face, snapped his fingers, tried to calling him and the other never show signs of knowing that his roommate was there, he opted to shake him a little, trying not to scare him (and failing), and that did the trick.

Yugyeom jumped and looked at the hand that was on his shoulder, but when he saw the owner of the hand he relaxed immediately.

-Oh, Bambam, you're here- he said, a hand on his chest, trying to calm down- You almost gave me a heart attack.

-Well, sorry, but I’ve been here for like 10 minutes and you are here staring at nothing, didn't even notice I was here, not even blink, man -he sat down on the floor, not so close to the younger, because usually when he was on his nest other people are not very welcome, unless he said so, and he didn’t want to get his hand bitten again.

-Are you ok, buddy? -Bambam asked, worried- Did something happened?

-I… uh, nothing… bad happened, I just… I told Jackson- the younger looked at his friend, who was surprised at the news.

-Did you? For real?

-Yeah…

-He didn't say anything that made you said, right? You told him because you _wanted to_ , right?

Yugyeom chuckled, he looked like he was ready to fight -No, Bammie, I told him because I wanted to tell him about it, it just felt… right, you know? If we want to be… friends -he hesitates the last part and _fuck_ he hoped that Bambam didn't notice.

 

But he did.

 

-Oh… so you want to be friends with him? -Yugyeom wants to slap that smirk away- or do you want to be more than that? -The other started to move his eyebrows.

-Yah! Stop! -The younger said while pushing him to the floor -It’s not like I have any chance with him, I just told him because I really want to be friends with him, and I felt like _that_ issue would be a problem soon or later.

-Oh? If you only want to be “friends” with him, why would _that_ be an issue? He would have just assumed you are a beta -Bambam said while crossing his arms- You can convince yourself all you want but you’re no fooling anyone with that, my friend -Why is so easy for his friends to read his real intentions?

– And what about the “I don’t have any chance with him”? Are you serious? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You are gorgeous, and you can’t convince me otherwise, with your long legs and that smile, your eyes … -he suddenly stopped and his face made some weird movements, something like understanding, worry and a frown were shown, and Yugyeom will never understand how he was an open book for every single one of his friends- unless that is not the reason you say that you don’t have a chance with him? -

-Bambam, you know why… he is an alpha, and you know how it is, they get bored of me…

 

-Yah! I don’t want to hear you, you’re too depressing -Bambam said while standing up and stretching, Yugyeom chuckled a bit- You know, you have to give it a try, it’s been like what? Less than a month? And the two of you have been inseparable, and he didn’t even knew that you were an omega! -He exclaimed moving his arms, giving him an incredulous look- I bet he thought that you were a beta, for real, i bet you, he _swore_ that you were an omega, and guess what? He still likes you~ -Yugyeom felt how a blush crept on his face and hide under one of his blankets- He looks at you like you are the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, for real, he is always around you, close to you, when we are doing something together, and you know what? You are the only one, except for Mark-hyung, that had spent time _alone_ with him -At that, Yugyeom shoot out of under his blanket and looked at his best friend, who had his hand on his hips, making him look all kinds of sassy.

-I… what?

-And now, are you going to tell me that you don’t have any chances with him? Because I can keep going.

Yugyeom was dumbfounded, what was his friend talking about? That is not true!... or it is? All they did when they were together was studying and talking, nothing special, Jackson can do that with the others too, but apparently, he choose him…

-Yah! Don’t look too surprised! It’s true, ask the others if you don’t believe me.

-Ok, but that doesn’t mean nothing! You guys are always busy, I’m the only one that has time between classes, that’s why…

-Yes, but also his building is _on the other side of the campus_.

-I… uh… -He didn’t thought about that.

-See~ even when he thought that you were a beta, he still made the effort to know you -He said all triumphant.

-Ah, well… that’s where you’re wrong, he didn’t thought that I was a beta…

-What? Don’t tell me he thought that you are an alpha, that ridiculous! You don’t give any alpha vibes, to be honest.

-Can you shut up!? And what do you mean I don’t give alpha vibes? I can totally pass as an alpha -Bambam gave him an incredulous look- That is not the point! Ugh! You’re annoying -He huff- He thought that I was an omega, he said that he could smell some omega in me…

-ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? -And yep, that was the reaction he was expecting.

-No, I mean, he said that the smell was really faint, like I was on suppressants or something, but the smell was definitely there… so, yeah…

Bambam sat on his bed, looking at him like he grew another head, completely in shock and disbelief, and honestly, he still didn’t believe it himself, this was the first time in years, like, since he presented, that someone said that he smells like _something_ , not even his friends, not even his family members, no one, and now Jackson came and tell him this…

-Oh my god, Yugyeom, you know what this means!?- Bambam screams out of nowhere, and the younger almost had a heart attack

-…no?

-Jackson is your alpha! -He says like is the most obvious thing in the world, and _what?_

-What!? Are you nuts? What are you talking about?

-Remember what you told us, that your doctor told you? About finding “the right alpha”?

 

Yugyeom remembers, he remembers it very well, those words haunting him for years, everytime he tried to date those words where in his mind, always reminding him that he was broken. He hated those words, he hated what they meant, he hated the fact that he needed someone else to come into his life and “fix him”, he wasn’t any princess who needed a knight in shiny armor to save him, hell, he didn’t need to be saved for god sake, he hated Bambam for bringing that up.

But even with all of that, the thought of Jackson being the right one for him… it didn’t seem so bad, and he hated himself for agreeing with that.

Maybe he didn’t need to be saved, but the thought of having someone that for once could actually understand him and not getting tired of him whiting a week of being together, having someone to be there for him, loving him and accepting him (someone that wasn’t his friends or family) was a very pleasant thought.

Maybe he liked that thought.

Maybe he liked that thought so much that he wanted to give this, whatever it is, a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad after all this time giving you such a boring chapter :( sorry  
> I needed this little realisation from Yugyeom's part before going into everything else, but don't worry! i've been working on the next chapter, actually ia was writting that chapter before this one but i felt that it didn't fit, that's why i wrote this one  
> I promise you that it take me so long to post again ;;

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, my first work, yay!  
> I have to say that english is not my first language, so if you see some errors, please let me know  
> I'll try to post often, but i can't promise you anything, uni is just hard sometimes and i wrote this on the little time i had hehe  
> Thank you for reading this! ^^


End file.
